With the development of wireless communication technologies, wireless apparatuses such as an intercom, a mobile phone, a television are applied widely. Usually, in using the wireless apparatuses, acoustic effects of the apparatuses need to be adjusted based on the change of the ambient. For example, the ambient where the user is located generally changes continuously in using the intercom. In the case that the user moves from a quiet place to a noisy place, the user usually needs to manually turn up the volume to obtain a good acoustic effect and to improve an intelligibility of a voice. The method for manually adjusting the volume by the user is inconvenient, with which the user can not focus on his work, thereby decreasing the user experience.
In conventional technologies, there is a method for automatically adjusting an audio frequency response to improve the intelligibility. With the method, the audio frequency response is automatically adjusted based on an ambient noise level, to improve the intelligibility of a radio receiver in a region with a loud ambient noise. In the method, the ambient noise level is measured, and the audio frequency response is adjusted by accessing an audio parameter array in the case that there is the loud ambient noise. In practical adjusting, a relative gain at a high audio frequency is increased at the cost of a low frequency response to improve the intelligibility. In this case, a high intelligibility obtained by increasing a high frequency gain is at the cost of decreasing the fidelity.
In a process for implementing the disclosure, the inventor finds that in the conventional technologies, there are at least the following disadvantages. With the method provided in the conventional technologies, the audio frequency response is adjusted by detecting the ambient noise level, to improve the intelligibility of the radio receiver in the region with the loud ambient noise. With the method, only the intelligibility of the radio receiver may be adjusted, while an output volume of the radio receiver cannot be automatically adjusted. Hence, the adjusted acoustic effect is not ideal. In the conventional technologies, there is no method with which both the volume and the audio frequency response can be adjusted in case of a changing ambient.
In another aspect, with the method provided in the conventional technologies, the audio frequency response is adjusted by detecting the ambient noise level, while in a background, a real noise cannot be well distinguished from a voice interference in detecting the ambient noise level. It is easy to wrongly determine the voice as the noise. Hence, the obtained ambient noise level cannot truly reflect the change of the ambient noise, and accordingly, the result of the acoustic effect adjustment is not accurate.